Talk:Doploon
Reset? Can you use doploons for stat reset, or was that just a one time thing with the magic orb? :I believe that was just a one off thing, to help those who due to some quite substancial changes, wished to change their classes build. Galrauch 19:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I just tried to reset my characteristics at my temple for the second time, (Iop) and I can't. I'm level 34 now, and I read somewhere that you can't if you're over level 30. Ideas, anyone? Scrolls You can also exchange doploons for charisteric scrolls. Maybe this is new, because it isn't in the page yet. 05-05-09 "your" class? It says you can exchange e.g. 7 doploons of *your* class for spell reset or you can exchange certain doploons of your class for scrolls. I believe it is "any" class. Not just your own. The only thing where "your own" seems to be important is for the special class spell. One level of spell? I know that text in game says that you will forget one level of spell, but actually it resets your spell to level 1. I think this is bug in translation. Tandi (talk) 09:11, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree with this majorly. It's one of my very few gripes with the translation so far. I believe a more functional translation would be "Resets to FIRST level of spell" or "to level ONE of spell". (talk) 02:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I added a note about the translation error, just below my critical note on resetting stats. These translation errors are quite misleading, and need to be fixed, so that people don't get turned off by thinking these doploon exchanges are actually much less useful than they really are. --DoctorT (talk) 14:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::The stat issue should be sorted with the patch on the 21st, though it seems the spell issue might be more of a problem (see this). Galrauch (talk) 22:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Resetting Characteristics - seems to work other conditions may allow this, but this is the one I found: :I had four Doploons of my class (Cra) and no other doploons. the option to reset characteristics appeared when talking to my class trainer. I used it to clear all of my stats, and it worked. a single Cra Doploon was removed. I have noticed that my Sacrier sees the dialog option to reset characteristics at his class trainer. he has a few Doploons from every class (except Osa :P) I haven't noticed if the option is at your class trainer only, whether you have to have 4 of your class doploons or if others are OK, etc, but it is certainly appearing - and working - in certain cases. - Telkoth (talk) 19:25, 26 May 2009 (UTC) i think it works becouse my enu has option in doploon exhance to reset characterics to zero and i have only 4 enu doploons and few other classes. --Harjukki (talk) 15:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :It has been confirmed that it is one Doploon only. I'm not sure which class it has to be, or which temple, however, but I saw it in an official change log. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Stats I have reset my stats using my class doploon, didn't have all kinds of doploons with me and only had 3 of my own class. When I resetted I was given a quest item named "Certificate of Restoration" Judging from this it seems that the charateristic reset is a one-time only option. If someone knows this is wrong, please let us know. I'll let you know if/when I get the option to reset charateristics again. ~Maeros *Seems the magical orb you need to reset the characteristics is a normal item, not a quest item, if you didn't know, old characters got one (my Cra and my Feca got one, but my Ecaflip didn't, and she's the youngest), and you also need 1 Doploon of your class to reset. I already defeated my Dopple today, I'll see tomorrow if I can reset again by trading the other orb to my already-resetted Cra and I'll update tomorrow. -- (talk) 20:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) **Even though you can't exchange the Magical Orb, if you happen to have more than one (like me :D), you can reset as many times as orbs you have. --Finrandi (talk) 19:55, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Spell Reset Cost When you exchange Doploons to forget all levels of a spell, do you have to pay an additional kama cost like drinking a forgetfulness potion? Kasyran (talk) 21:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Simply put, No.. Provided you have the doploons required for the service it is otherwise completely free (talk) 15:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Resetting Characteristics Does "1 Doploon of class" mean 1 doploon of your own class or 1 random doploon (when at the matching class temple)?--Aomidori (talk) 04:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Of "your" class I just tried to trade a few doploons for a Spell Reset. I did it with my Ecaflip in the Cra-Temple and I gave 7 Cra-Doploons, not Ecaflip-Doploons. :Thanks, I changed "your" to "any". Galrauch (talk) 19:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Brilliant, I was wondering and wondering, I would've needed another week with my Sadi to unlearn The Block, if it were "your" :) Darkdrake (talk) 20:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Doploon Rewards Per Level So the amount of doploons you get from killing dopples changes with the level of the dopple that you face. I am not quite sure how the doploon rewards balance out, this is my speculation. Can someone verify the doploon rewards for me? ^I know these ones (talk) 08:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC)